Starscream: Babysitter Extraordinaire
by sonofwolf
Summary: Starscream gets assigned to watching two captured Autobots...our favorite twins
1. Chapter 1

Starscream stomped through the control room, covered in dust and residue from guns and cannons from the recent skirmish with the Autobots. Behind him, he could hear his fellow Decepticons wrestling with their "prizes", as it were. Since they had failed in capturing the solar panel arrays before the Autobots had shown up, the Decepticons had, in a manner of sorts, taken two of the Autobots prisoner.

The jet didn't agree with taking either of them prisoner, and didn't agree with abandoning their quest for the solar panel arrays, especially when they had no materials to build their own, and energy was becoming increasingly low. They could ill afford another botched attempt at obtaining energy, and it angered him that his commander, Megatron, didn't seem to know this.

Or he knew it, and didn't care. He was too busy trying to prove a point, in Starscream's book, to Optimus Prime.

Starscream folded his arms as he heard the Autobots being subdued and they were finally ushered, battered and sent into a stand by mode, to the Decepticon brig. Soon only himself and Megatron stood in the command center.

"Go ahead, Starscream, I know you have a sarcastic remark just waiting for me," Megatron said, walking to the controls at the head of the room to assess the aftermath of the battle.

"Taking those two as prisoners is a liability! What exactly was the point of capturing them anyway? They should have been destroyed!"

Megatron continued with his work, uninterested for the most part. "I've discussed this with you before. I believe they could be an asset."

Starscream didn't bother to mask his scoff. "Please, Megatron, they are too dedicated to the Autobot cause! They wouldn't lift a finger for the Decepticon cause."

"They'd hardly lift a finger for the Autobots if the one or the other didn't have a say about it."

"Then what is the point? Allow them to suck us dry of energy, energy that we barely have enough of to sustain ourselves, let alone some Autobot scum?" Starscream allowed his voice to carry a bit of aristocratic snobbery with the last sentence. Megatron finally turned to face the air commander, recognizing that Starscream, still wound up from the battle, was all too eager to pick fights. Starscream was obstinate. "Unless you do have sort of ill hatched plan up your exhaust vents I happen not to know about…which, I think for the sanity and moral of all of us, should be shared."

Megatron grinned. "I do have a plan, Starscream, but if you think I am going to blurting it to everything with bolts and cogs on this ship, you're sorely mistaken."

"Then at least tell me."

"So you can underhand me at the most crucial moment?" Megatron let a laugh escape him. "Please, Starscream. Your last attempt at treachery landed you in the brig for so long even the Autobots thought you were deactivated."

Starscream narrowed his optics. "If you do not trust me, oh mighty leader, then why did you reinstate me to my rank?"

"Because unfortunately we need to be prepared for every altercation with the Autobots, _Starscream_, and that means having the numbers to back up our forces," Megatron scowled. The jet was beginning to get on his nerves. "Now, go attend to your reports. I haven't the time for this." Megatron turned to the control panel to continue his work. Other reports were being processed as they spoke.

"I think you see things that aren't there, Megatron, and focus on things that do not truly matter!"

Megatron growled and whirled around. "That's it! Since you so love the brig so much, and you seem intent on avoiding your duties, then I am assigning you to the first guard shift, which will be a _double shift_, over the captured Autobots!"

Starscream scowled. "Do not patronize me, Megatron, with this frivolous appropriation…"

"Save the big words! I gave you an order! Now go, before you join the Autobots in the brig…but on the other side of the restraining field!"

Starscream growled, but he knew if he pressed the matter, Megatron _would_ send him to the brig as a prisoner. Turning on his heel, he stomped out of the control center down through the bowels of the ship to the brig.

He stared at the two Autobots through the flickering force field, his hands clenched and his face sour. The two were awake, albeit shakily so. They looked like they had just suffered the worst of an avalanche, but Starscream supposed it served them best for always jumping first into the battles. Out of all the inane schemes, to capture _these two_…

The red one's optics turned to Starscream almost the moment he had entered. Despite his injuries, he nudged the yellow Autobot at his side. The yellow one was slower to gain his orientation, but soon focused hard optics at the jet. "Hey, look who got sent to watch over us, Sunny!"

The yellow one hardened his glare at the Jet. "If it isn't Megatron's personal whiney bitch himself."

The red one donned a smirk and extended his arms with a bit of difficulty, as if welcoming a dear friend for a hug. "Starscream! Buddy! What's up?"

Starscream scowled as he folded his arms. This was going to be the longest double shift _ever._


	2. Chapter 2

"So…I take it you aren't exactly off the hook for that whole 'abandon your troops and defy your commander while he tries to knock Earth from its orbit by stealing his scientist' thing…amirite?" Sideswipe made no pretense to mask his grin.

Starscream let out a barely audible sigh as he continued his work on his data pad. He would _not_ let this Autobot get to him. Not one _bit_…

"I mean, for a while we were beginning to miss you out there. Things seemed less…what's the word I'm looking for Sunny?"

"Bitchy?"

"No…"

"Whiney?"

"No, not quite it…"

"Worthless?"

Starscream's optics shot up to the two, his hand poised over the data pad. The twins exchanged glances before focusing on him once again. With an irritated growl, the air commander turned back to his work. "It will not work, _Autobots_, so I would save the energy for whenever Megatron chooses to make you beg for your lives."

"Is that what he made you do when you screwed up? If there's anyone who enjoys ego fluffing…"

"Aside from yourself…"

"It's Megatron."

Starscream frowned and tried to focus on the symbols reading out before him. He was never one for patience, and his was running dangerously thin.

"Do you guys like, you know…set aside dates on the calendar where you are required to grovel at his feet, and then another date you screw up his tactics?" Sunstreaker let out a little snort despite himself. This only caused Sideswipe's grin to broaden, and for him to continue. "Because I'm beginning to see a little pattern."

"It's never good when your enemy is predictable, even for Decepti-_morons_ like yourself," Sunstreaker added coldly.

Starscream met optics with both of them, and slowly, so that they could see it, reached up and muted his audios. The twins vibrated with silent laughter, pausing from aches and pains. The air commander forced his optics to his data pad and allowed himself a few moments to regain composure to focus on his work.

After a while he was allowed to focus completely, and finished many reports, and even started on some stuff he had been meaning to work on for a while. He almost forgot where he was, and realized a few hours had passed. He shifted his optics up to ensure the twins were, indeed, still there. They were, and it appeared that they were arguing.

Starscream turned up his audios slightly so that he could catch their conversation, and wasn't surprised that the subject was himself, but he was a bit surprised at just what they were saying.

"…all I'm saying is, we could use someone _like him_, at least some aerial support. I mean we have _nothing_ on the front that can effectively combat aerial attack aside from long range assault," Sideswipe said. He was watching his brother pick grains of dirt from his armor. Every time the yellow twin found a pit in his paint he gave off a little _tsk!_

"I don't see why you think he'd be a good Autobot, though. I can't stand the bastard. He whines worse than some of those bratty human children who don't get _exactly_ what they want."

"He hates Megatron, right?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"And he _is _an effective combatant. Whiney as he is, he does his job rather well."

"When he decides to do it."

Sideswipe eyed his twin as he tried to mask a prominent scratch on his forearm, a futile attempt at best. "Same could be said about you sometimes."

Sunstreaker looked up. "What?"

"Nothing, save for sometimes I feel like I gotta kick your aft to get you to do anything aside from looking in the mirror."

"Are you comparing me to _Starscream_?" The yellow twin gave a genuine incredulous stare. Starscream successfully masked a chuckle, making sure his optics were focused on the datapad, which was blank.

"In a way…yeah."

"Take it back."

"What? No."

"Take it back, Sides."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not a traitor. And he's a hundred worse things than I am. And you know it."

"You sure whine a lot," Sideswipe stood as his twin reached for him, managing to dodge the injured Autobot's grasp. "Oh, my paintjob!" Sideswipe put a hand to his forehead, imitating a human gesture signifying drama.

"Shut it, Sides."

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the most stupidly vain Autobot of them all?"

Sunstreaker glared. "If I could stand, you'd be dead."

Sideswipe turned to his brother with a little bit more seriousness, but still stayed out of harm's way. "But seriously, could you imagine what could happen _if_ we did have Starscream on our side?"

"I'd never side with no stinking Decepticon. I don't care who they are."

"You aren't helping me here."

Sunstreaker sighed, annoyed. "Alright. Fine. Say that for some really _odd_ reason, if Starscream ever did have the ball bearings to leave the Decepticons for good, _and_ if for some even stranger reason I didn't tear him limb for limb, _and_ if for an even stranger reason more stranger than the first two reasons he was accepted as an Autobot…"

Sideswipe waited.

"Yeah, he might be an asset. _Might._"

Starscream couldn't help but smile a bit at this. The Autobots thought he was worth being an asset? Not that he would _ever_ stoop so low as to call himself an Autobot, but to hear from your enemy's vocal systems that not only were you a formidable force, but an _asset_…he hadn't heard as much praise ever from his own commander.

A small vibration in the floor caught his attention. He looked up to see Sideswiper stomping on the ground and waving to try and get his attention. Starscream brought his audios fully online, and still a bit dazed from Sunstreaker's comment, couldn't muster a sarcastic remark. "Uh…yes?"

Sideswipe smirked yet again. "Oh guard? Guard?"

"I can _hear_ you," Starscream reminded, annoyed.

"We're hungry."

Starscream's expression deadpanned. "I'm here to make sure you two don't escape, not wait on you like…"

"A waiter?"

Starscream scowled. A giggle floated from the cell. "If you think we are going to waste rations on _you_…"

"You might not, but I have a feeling Megatron kept us around for a good reason, and since we haven't been tortured yet, I don't think he'd be happy to find us dead from energy loss."

Sunstreaker tried to sit up more, but only slumped against the wall again. He was sitting on the floor, and couldn't stand without help, as one of his legs looked completely mangled at the knee. "Or you could just tell us why we're here?"

"Or maybe Megatron didn't tell you, because he's afraid you'd spoil all his fun?"

Starscream looked away before he could restrain himself. This told the twins all they needed to know. They were quiet for a second, and then Sunstreaker piped up.

"I don't know why you put up with his shit anyway. He's a crappy commander. He's going to run you all into the ground."

"I concur."

Starscream glared at them, not exactly prepared to have his innermost thoughts read back to him by the opposition. He stood and set the datapad on his bench. His words came out with less threat than he would have liked. "Shut up, or you'll get no rations at all."

Sideswipe grinned at Sunstreaker as the air commander left.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream exited the cell where the twins were contained and began walking down the adjoining hallway. It wasn't often that they had captives, as usually Megatron was happy to just have those weak enough to be captured…destroyed on the spot. Which should have been done to these two, he thought, growling to himself.

They were both injured and in need of medical attention, but they were sitting there taking shots at him and the other Seekers, trying to guard an Autobot who was nearly offline for good. Starscream only knew the other bot by name, and thought of it foolish for the twins to protect him, when it was obvious that he was going to die anyway.

But many things the Autobots did were illogical. He supposed that's why he despised them so. Some of them were logical minded, but to have such moronic friends was beyond him. Starscream did _not_ have companionship with most of the Decepticons. He was here for his own agenda and his own agenda only.

In his head, it was laid out and logical. He had plans. No one else did. To them, war was life. To him, there was something else, something always just out of his reach.

Starscream entered the hub of the brig and scowled. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood there, waiting. A smug expression overtook Thundercracker. Skywarp was smiling his usual dopey smile, holding a tray with three energon canisters.

"Did Megatron send you down here just to jeer me?" Starscream eyed them and held out his hand for the tray. "Because believe me, there's enough of that already going on."

Thundercracker grinned despite himself. "As much as I'd like to…"

"And as much as _I'd_ like to," Skywarp added. Starscream sneered at him.

"We decided it would be best not to."

Starscream couldn't mask his surprise. "Oh," he frowned and motioned with his hand for the tray, which Skywarp held at bay. "At least you've decided to do something smart today, unlike earlier when you should have blasted those two to smithereens!"

Thundercracker frowned and continued. "Also, we came to give our reports."

"Just send them to me like usual," Starscream sighed, motioning once more for the tray. Skywarp shook his head and held it away. "Skywarp, unless you would like to end the day with your wings sticking out from your aft…"

"This is the kind of report we wouldn't like floating about our mainframe," Thundercracker added pointedly.

Starscream frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It means we got something to tell you, and if Megatron finds out, he'll kill us all," Skywarp said, genuinely believing that Starscream couldn't deduce this himself and needed it spelled out. The other Seekers looked at him as if doubting he could get any stupider. "What?"

"So? What's the report then?"

"Look, first, realize that this isn't easy for me…"

"Please, Thundercracker, spare me. I know how loyal you are to Megatron," Starscream sneered again. "We all are so dedicated, but not as dedicated as you."

"Or so some of us say."

"But don't you think that if we thought something was going wrong, or if something was happening that we believed to be wrong, we should do something about it, even if that means disobeying Megatron?" Starscream landed a hand on Thundercracker's shoulder. The other jet eyed his hand, then him. "For his own good?"

"I think so," Skywarp piped. The energon sloshed in their containers.

Thundercracker brushed Starscream's hand away. "That's why I'm doing this," he hunkered closer as if someone could hear, but no one else remained in the brig. "I think he's going to try and turn the two. Do some torture and then fiddle with their memory chips."

"You think or you know?"

"I think I know."

Starscream scowled and pushed the blue jet. "You moron! I cannot devise a plan based on hunches! Do you want me to spend the remainder of my _life_ down here?"

Thundercracker opened his mouth.

"Don't answer that! Do you or do you not know?"

"Not…for sure."

Starscream growled and turned away in frustration, then grabbed the tray with the energon and began stomping back to the cell.

"Should I tell him that I heard Megatron say that he was gonna freeze the red one and use it to force the yellow one to spy?" Skywarp hissed.

Starscream halted in his tracks and turned around slowly. "What?"

"When did you hear that?" Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp eyed Starscream, who appeared quite ready to tear him limb from limb. "After you left. I think he thought I wasn't paying attention. But I was."

The two jets looked over to Starscream, ready for a barrage of curses or even a fit of anger. Instead, the commander was smirking quite evilly. "That is interesting to hear. But why, for Primus sake, have you decided to team up with me for some old fashioned treachery?"

"I'd rather sit in the brig for life than side up with one of those…fiends," Thundercracker said, his voice tinged with hatred at the mentioning of the twins. "Besides, I've heard rumors about what they do to the Autobots in down time. The yellow one is a cold bastard who'd destroy anyone who crosses him, and the red one," Thundercracker motioned to Skywarp, who stood there with an absent smile on his face. "Is like this one, only he has the intelligence to know what's coming to him when he does something stupid."

As if affirming this, Skywarp nodded in agreement a little too enthusiastically.

Starscream quickly calculated all the possibilities of righting this situation. None of them wanted the two Autobots on board, either as allies or captives. "Thundercracker, have you got a pistol? Something generic looking?"

"Sure," Thundercracker pulled out a pistol and handed it over. "Why?"

"My shift ends before sunrise. Two hours before then, expect my signal. If I don't, I want you to unlock all access doors," Starscream turned to Skywarp, who still stood with an expectant, yet absent expression. The air commander frowned and turned back to Thundercracker. "And glitch the security in the brig."

"But…you need specific codes for that. _Assigned_ codes. That can be accessed later and investigated."

"Don't worry," Starscream grinned. "It won't be traced. I have a plan…but it's going to require time. I need to make it look like _they_ came up with it, too, or else it wont work. Stay out of Megatron's way, and keep Skywarp busy. The last thing I need is his stupid aft to speak a word of what we're doing."

He turned away and left the two jets wondering just what their commander had in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins watched the door shut to the specific cell they occupied, and then turned to each other after they heard the Decepticon air commander leave down the hall. Sunstreaker broke the silence. "Do you think it worked?"

"Of course. Did you see his face?"

"But do you think he actually heard us? He shut off his audio receptors."

"I think he faked it. He's a whiney twit, but he's curious," Sideswipe gave a little laugh. "He acted like no one's ever told him he did a good job. It was priceless, I wish I had a camera."

Sunstreaker grinned despite himself. "So what now?"

"We need to find out just how willing he is to betray Megatron right now."

"When is he never ready to betray Megatron?"

"I would just like to know how well the sting of punishment has worn off. He usually doesn't try stuff after he's been mangled or threatened."

Sunstreaker was silent for a few ticks. "I'll threaten him if you want."

"Sunny…"

"And I'll follow through too. I could make a Starscream jigsaw puzzle with the little pieces left over."

Sideswipe grinned. They were silent a bit, the sound of damaged systems rasping in the air. When they had been captured, Sideswipe was well enough to get away, but Sunstreaker was not. There had been no way he was going to let his twin get captured alone, so he feigned severe injury to be taken along too. He had no doubt that now the Decepticons knew just how damaged he really was, but now they were both behind a force field, so it didn't matter unless they were able to get out.

Sunstreaker spoke softly. "But seriously, this is going to work right?"

"Of course. I've practically wheedled our way out of here already. We just need to lay out the specifics, but it's gotta look like _he_ thought it up, or else it wont work. You know how it is, those egotistical types."

"Yeah, I kn…" Sunstreaker frowned and shot a glare at Sideswipe, who only grinned. "Knock it off, I am nothing like Starscream!"

The door opened just then, allowing Starscream to hear the last bit of the conversation. "Thank Primus you're not," Starscream added, setting the tray with the energon on the bench next to his data pad. "I'd hate to be associated with someone who picks yellow, of all ostentatious colors, for a paint deco. Although, it does make you easier to spot on the field, so I suppose I should thank you for that."

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed, and he jolted forward, as if ready to claw his way through the force field to get to Starscream. The pain in his knee sprang forth with life renewed, causing him to freeze up and bite back a howl of pain.

Starscream laughed. "Please, you couldn't stand a chance in your condition. I'd have you torn in two before you could get your balance," he picked up an energon canister and brought it to his lips, making a show of savoring it. "My, Megatron's giving out some very good blend today. I suppose it has to do with what he has planned for you."

"So you know what it is now?" Sideswipe asked, all mockery vanished from his being.

Starscream nodded and threw back the rest of the energon. "Mmmhmmm."

"Well?" Sunstreaker prodded. The twins watched as he picked up another container of energon and brought it to his lips. The air commander paused and grinned at them both. They both tried to mask their relief.

"You know," Starscream started, avoiding the question. "You both would probably be in the Autobot repair bay if you had only abandoned that junk heap you were protecting…who is probably already dead by now."

The twins both grew serious.

Starscream began drinking from the second canister. "The loss of two very competent warriors outweighs the loss of one silly little sharpshooter."

The Lamborghinis didn't flinch. Their expression was dry, with hatred radiating from their optics, which watched as Starscream drank more from the second canister.

Starscream laughed to himself, knowing the two were in desperate need of energy. "He was worthless on the field anyway. Not even worth the time given to train him, although I doubt any was dedicated at all, being how shoddy his mind for battle is compared to the rest of the Autobots."

He downed the rest of the second canister. He felt the fuel surge through his systems, refreshing him from the battle. If things went his way, he was going to need it. He made a show of scraping the canister with a finger as if trying to get the last precious drop, and then hung the canister upside down to show that there was, indeed, no more.

Sunstreaker's voice came out saturated with hate. "If you have something to say, Starscream, say it, because I'll remember this, and one day I'll shove those words right down your…"

"Calm yourself, Auto_brat_," Starscream said, grinning. He sat on the bench and held up the last can. He watched the two eye the canister with longing that was hardly masked. He moved it back, and then moved it again. Their optics never left the canister. It was like a set of begging puppies. "You want this, don't you?"

Sideswipe frowned. "That's hardly enough for one, and you want us to split it?"

"Of course, although if I were you, I'd give this to your brother. He's going to need it to get out of here alive. _If_ you get out of here."

Starscream waited.

"You've got something else, don't you?" A slight smirk played on the red twin's features.

Starscream nodded. A grin more evil than any grin they'd ever seen traversed his face.

"I'm listening."


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron smirked, uncrossing his arms and recrossing them as he waited in the control room. Starscream's shift was about to end, and he couldn't help his need to see the air commander's humiliation. At least, he wanted to ensure the twins had rubbed his faceplate in his errant stupidity. Megatron could deal insults if needed, but he knew the twins were better at it.

The only other Decepticons awake at this hour were Frenzy and Rumble, who usually took the odd hour guard shifts. The two miniature robots were sitting across the room, chatting amongst themselves, not really paying attention to Megatron.

The Decepticon leader looked towards the monitors to see that it was becoming light on the surface. He frowned. Starscream's shift was over nearly ten minutes ago. He turned to the two smaller robots. "Has Starscream reported in?"

The two looked up, then began checking their screens. "No," Rumble reported.

"Maybe he went straight to recharge," Frenzy suggested.

Megatron groaned in disagreement. "He may be an idiot, but I know he isn't one to shirk a report," he thought on it. "Unless those two Autobots really did 'rip him a new one', as the Earth creatures say." He grinned. The two smaller robots mirrored the grin. "I'm going to go find him and…"

The base rocked, and the sound of a muffled explosion reached their audios. The three braced as the tremors passed and the alert alarm sounded. Megatron growled at the two cassettes. "What was that?!"

"It felt like it came from below," Frenzy replied. He looked up, his expression showing his panic. "It came from the lower levels!"

"The brig!" Megatron growled as Soundwave, Skywarp, and Thundercracker ran into the control room. His fists clenched as one person failed to make an appearance. "Starscream! Frenzy, go down to the brig and report! Thundercracker, Skywarp, find Starscream!" He paused as another explosion rocked the ship. "Soundwave, find those miserable Autobots and bring them to me!"

His scowl deepened as his minions moved out to obey his orders, with Soundwave releasing Ravage and Laserbeak to search for the twins. When Starscream was found, he was going to ensure the jet would remember the punishment for the rest of his pitiful and hopefully short life.

…..

Frenzy clung to the wall as another explosion rocked the ship. "It sounds like something's clawing its way up through the levels," he muttered, moving down the corridor cautiously. He pushed open the doors to the brig hub and was instantly enveloped in black smoke. The lights flickered as another explosion rang out. "Great!"

The smoke dissipated, moving up. For once he was glad for his small size, as this meant he could move easily without having to worry about smoke clogging his intakes. He was not glad, however, when he spotted the motionless form of a very battered Starscream on the floor. The smaller robot ran into the cell to see it empty, with the force field down and blaster discharge pockmarking the walls. He ran back into the hub and accessed a communications link to the control deck. "The Autobots have escaped!"

"That's very astute, Frenzy," Megatron growled back.

"Starscream is here! It looks like he got all shot up!" He paused as he heard Megatron yell something about checking the twins for weapons, and then heard threats being made towards Rumble, who had been in charge of disarming the two. "What are your orders?"

"Get Starscream online and return with that incompetent fool to the…co…_shhhhhhtzzzxzt_…"

"Uh…Megatron?"

Static was the only thing that came back at the smaller bot, who only shrugged and ran back to Starscream. He delivered a kick to the air commander's helm. "Wake up!"

The next thing he knew, the smaller bot found himself flung against the far wall as Starscream raised his optics and struggled to stand. "The Autobots…are going to destroy the main computer! We must…warn Megatron!"

Frenzy looked at the monitors of the brig and shrugged. "I think we're going to have to tell him ourselves."

The door opened and Thundercracker appeared with Skywarp close behind. The two waved away at the smoke, their optics meeting Starscream's, who gave the barest of nods. "Get me out of here!"

The two obeyed without question, each one grabbing up one of their commander's arms. As soon as he was turned away from Frenzy, Starscream couldn't mask the smirk he had been hiding.

…..

Sideswipe peered around the corner and then hurriedly sat back. They were right outside the main control room, after crawling through service corridors and ventilation pipes, and blasting their way through whatever else. Along the way he had found a better gun for himself, and one for his brother, who was now slumped against the wall with him.

The yellow Lamborghini, for the most part, had to rely on his twin to help him through the impromptu maze, but he wasn't out of it yet. Recently refueled, he managed to push the pain from his knee to the furthest corners of his processors, and sat waiting with gun in hand, as if this were just any other battle.

They heard Megatron barking orders, and Soundwave's impossible voice responding. Somehow all the accessways had been unlocked, and somehow the security system was offline.

Sideswipe motioned, not risking talking. There was _no way_ they'd survive a direct attack on Megatron, but they needed to get into that room. They needed the main computer…they wouldn't leave without destroying it.

It'd be the ultimate coup. While the twins couldn't take down the Decepticons themselves, they could at least ensure they couldn't plot anything for a few months.

"I am picking up a message," Soundwave alerted. Instantly Thundercracker's voice echoed through the room, lined with static.

"The Autobots have escaped the base, Megatron!"

"What?! Are you sure?" Megatron sounded like he was about to blow a few circuits.

"Those explosions must have been them breaching the hull!"

Megatron turned to Rumble. "Anything on a hull breach?"

"No…"

"What is going _on_?!" Megatron roared. "They could possibly still be on board!"

"If they breached the hull, we will need to make emergency repairs immediately," Soundwave said. With a nod from Megatron he left via another exit.

Megatron scowled and turned to Rumble. "You stay here. The last thing I need is you doing something else to aid the Autobots escape!"

The little robot frowned at his commander. "I swear I searched them!"

"Not well enough! I'll deal with you later!" Megatron turned to follow Soundwave, but was halted when the door slid down before him. "What in the…?"

"Nighty night, Megatron!"

Megatron turned, gun arm ready, meeting the optics of the yellow twin…and then the twin's knee buckled, forcing him down as Megatron's gun went off, slamming through the doorway and into the corridor beyond. Sunstreaker's own gun went off, disabling the gun arm. Growling in pain, he fired more shots, two missing, one cutting Megatron right through his chest.

Smoke poured from the Decepticon leader's chassis. "There is…no way…!" He stumbled forward, his optics faltering as he glanced upon the yellow autobot, who lay crippled on the floor, his _Decepticon_ weapon smoking.

"Megatron!" Rumble leapt to his feet, but found himself laid flat by a well aimed blast from the red twin.

Sunstreaker didn't bother masking his grin as the Decepticon leader fell flat on his face.

"Well," Sideswipe said, lowering his gun. "That was easy."

Sunstreaker scowled at him. "That was pure luck!" He looked back at his busted leg, as he was flat on his front. It was hanging by a thread, so to speak, and was leaking small drops of energon. "You have _no idea_ how much this hurts."

Sideswipe just shook his head, aimed at the main computer, and fired repeatedly.

The lights in the base flickered, then turned off. Engines and generators stopped. The only thing they could hear was the groan of metal in the base.

"Are we…underwater?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I think so."

"How are we going to get out?"

"I thought Starscream said there was an elevator."

Silence.

"Which…I probably should have thought about before shooting the main computer and severing all power to the Decepticon base, right?"

"Yes, that would have been nice."

"I hope you brought your bathing suit." Sideswipe grinned as his headlights turned on, illuminating the area. The light met the scowling glare of his brother, to which he could only shrug sheepishly.

"Just get me out of here." Sunstreaker felt his systems flicker as his brother heaved him up and supported his weight.

"You're still here?!"

The two looked up to see Skywarp in the doorway. The seeker's eyes turned to the downed and smoking Megatron to the unconscious Rumble, then at them. His fingers twitched.

Sunstreaker raised his gun shakily. "Where's the exit, sleazoid?"

Skywarp fidgeted, as if weighing to really betray Megatron or if to change betraying Starscream. Something in his mind told him that dealing with Starscream _and_ the twins wasn't worth it. He stepped back and pointed out the corridor. "You're gonna hafta climb now." He turned back and then hissed. "Someone is coming!"

Sideswipe took no chance, dropped his gun, and hoisted his brother on his back. They ducked out of the control room and down the corridor. They could hear Skywarp firing at them and missing, and then Starscream's own vile voice screaming something about not letting them get away…

And then they heard Ravage's snarl echoing down the hallway.

Sideswipe groaned and ran faster, finding the defunct elevator and ripping the doors open as they heard the metal cat running down the halls.

They slipped in and forced the doors shut right in time to hear the cat slam into the door.

Their laughter resonated up the elevator walls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sunstreaker groaned as Sideswipe tripped again, causing him to stumble, which made the yellow twin's knee bump even more as he was carried on his brother's back. "Sides, do that _one more time_…"

"Just trying to make sure you're awake," Sideswipe replied. He paused. "But it's not my fault you're heavy."

Sunstreaker brought the muzzle of his stolen Decepticon rifle into the side of his brother's head. "Shut up!"

Sideswipe could only laugh. He'd been walking for nearly the whole day, and it was afternoon now. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever, and was already showing signs that all this activity was taking its toll. They were on a small two lane road in the middle of nowhere, after having swum to some godforsaken beach after being released from the Decepticon base. "I sure hope someone finds us soon."

"Tell me about it," Sunstreaker fidgeted. "Although, it's not like anyone's going to come after us."

The two were silent for a bit, and then a small laugh escaped Sideswipe, and was followed by a larger laugh from Sunstreaker, which was followed by a larger laugh from Sideswipe, before they both erupted into laughter.

"Oh…that hurts," Sunstreaker groaned and tried to stop laughing. "I can't believe we actually got that pinheaded overgrown moth to let us go."

"I can't believe we got them to blow up parts of their own ship," Sideswipe added.

"Or that we were _invited_ to shoot up Starscream."

"What I can't believe is that you were able to run Megatron through," Sideswipe said, pausing in his walk. He could feel his systems crying for reprieve, but knew he had to put as much distance between themselves and the Decepticons as possible.

"If it wasn't for my leg I think I'd be the one run through."

"Do you think you killed him?"

Sunstreaker thought, bringing up the memory of the attack in the control room. He remembered where he had struck Megatron. It was close to many vital systems, and there was no doubt that Megatron would be out of commission for a long time. But…deactivate him? "No…I don't think so."

"Starscream is going to be upset."

…

"_I'm listening."_

_Starscream held up a finger. "On one condition."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You must destroy the Decepticon mainframe computer and provide a return of energon supply for all Decepticons."_

_Sideswipe thought on it. "For our freedom? That's hardly a good asking price."_

_Starscream pulled out the pistol. "The unfortunate bot who was in charge of disarming you is going to get a rather rude surprise when he realizes he missed one lowly pistol." He set it on the floor before him. "Don't get me wrong, it's quite refreshing to trade insults without the sound of blasters destroying the art, but the truth is, I don't want you as captives." He held up a hand as the yellow twin tried to speak. "And my colleagues don't wish to call you _their_ colleagues."_

_The twins exchanged glances._

"_Yes, Megatron has a plan to either brainwash or blackmail one of you, if not both of you, into Decepticon service," Starscream grimaced. "Quite frankly, the thought sickens me."_

"_That still doesn't even out the destruction of the mainframe computer and free energon."_

"_And severely injure, if not kill, Megatron."_

"_What?" Sideswipe scoffed. "You're joking."_

"_No joke. I know what damage the two of you can do firsthand, with your bare hands."_

"_I'm injured," Sunstreaker protested flatly. "And I'd rather hurt you instead."_

_Starscream folded his arms and gave a slight smile. "I've got to make it seem like a legitimate escape, do I not? It's not like I'd just walk right over to the release controls," he walked over to them and held out a finger over the release button. "And just…you know…let you go." He held up the energon again. _

_Sunstreaker folded his arms. "I'm down."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_A chance to wail on Starscream?"_

_Sideswipe smirked. "If you insist."_

"_I insist."_

_Sideswipe eyed Starscream. "When's this supposed to go down?"_

"_An hour and a half before sunrise. It will give you a few hours to recharge and ensure a certain dim witted colleage of mine has also dropped off into recharge," Starscream frowned, lowering his hand. "I cannot believe I am agreeing to a plot with you."_

"_I can't believe you're allowing us to rough you up."_

"_I need to be operational. If you leave any reason for Megatron to suspect I had a hand in this, those under my command will destroy you before you reach the elevators."_

_Sideswipe nodded. "Besides, it'd be nice to show your newly attained troops that you can handle a crisis such as the demise of Megatron in a situation such as this."_

_Starscream grinned. "My thoughts exactly."_

….

"Pffft," Sunstreaker scoffed. "Please tell me you aren't going to give that dumbass any energon."

Sideswipe shrugged as best he could with his brother's arms clasped over his shoulders. "I never renege on a deal."

"That's a lie, Sides, and you know it."

"Well…I'll give him energon."

"But?"

Sideswipe grinned.

"Hey, but? C'mon, I know you got a 'but' in there."

"I can't tell. I don't know if it will work."

"C'mon Sides, you tell me everything."

"Nah, I think I'll keep this one a secret."

"Sides!"

"Besides…do you think Starscream was right?"

"Huh? About what?"

"That…you know. He could be dead already."

Sunstreaker thought silently. "I don't remember how badly damaged he was."

"I do. He was bad."

"Well…if…he did die…then maybe it was…"

His words stopped, and he failed to finish his sentence. Sunstreaker didn't know what to say in those kinds of situations, and had never forced himself to think of something. His brother knew where he was going with it though. _Maybe it was worth it._

Maybe it was a good revenge.

Or maybe not good enough.

Sideswipe continued walking in silence, his footfalls irregular and his paces becoming smaller.

"Hey bro, why don't you stop? It's getting to be evening."

"I can keep going."

"Like hell."

"No, I can…I just need a breather…"

Sunstreaker began to speak, but stopped when he heard something. An engine. "What's that?"

"Is it a seeker?"

"No, it's a car engine," he listened again as the motor came closer, and soon recognized the sound of the engine. "A Porsche."

Sideswipe looked up at Sunstreaker, and they exclaimed at the same time. "Jazz!"

….

"And…that's how we got out," Sideswipe finished. Jazz stood before the twins as they sat on the side of the road – or rather, Sideswipe sat and Sunstreaker lay sprawled on the grass. Jazz donned a grin.

"Heh, I kinda wish I was there," Jazz said. "Although, not for the damages."

"Are they almost here yet?" Sunstreaker piped weakly.

"What, you don't like my storytelling, Sunny?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not if I was _there."_

Jazz looked up the road. He could see something glimmering in the distance. "There they are. And we brought ya a little surprise."

"Is it Starscream's head on a stick? That'd be real nice," Sunstreaker muttered. The pain in his leg was becoming unbearable. If they didn't hurry up, he'd be forced to shut down for the time being.

Sideswipe looked up at the glimmering automobiles in the distance, and recognized Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Prowl, with Optimus Prime at the lead. Jazz made sure to step off the road as they pulled up and transformed, all but Prime. Ratchet immediately ran to the twins and the others fairly picked them up off the ground and to Prime's trailer. Hardly a word was said; they knew they were still fairly close to the Decepticon's base, and didn't want to run any chances.

The door to the trailer was opened, revealing a blue figure lying inside. The figure grinned sheepishly despite signs of recent repairs and waved weakly as the twins were loaded in, along with Ratchet. "Hey guys."

The twins exchanged glances and smirked.

"Alright, we're in!" Ratchet banged the side of the trailer as the doors were shut, and soon they were on their way once more. He looked at the twins, who were in turn looking at Bluestreak. Ratchet sighed. "Can you believe he threatened me? He threatened to 'get me back', with your help, if I didn't let him come." He turned to Sunstreaker, shaking his head, and began work on his mangled leg. "Did someone chew on this?"

"Very funny."

Sideswipe grinned at the blue bot, lowering his voice, "Impressive. Most impressive. But you are not a Jedi yet."

Bluestreak grinned. "I hadta come and see that you guys escaped. I wanna hear about it!"

"No," Sunstreaker protested weakly, his characteristic glare faded with fatigue. "Not again." Something popped and sizzled in Ratchet's work, causing him to wince. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, senseless jabber distracts me," Ratchet looked over at Bluestreak with a glare. "I thought I told you to be still and not talk!"

The four became silent. Bluestreak covered his mouth and shook with silent laughter. Sideswipe grinned.

"Once upon a time, there were two Autobot twins..."

Sunstreaker groaned. "Oh hell…"

"One was a genius, the other was in love with himself…"

"Ratchet, make him shut up."

A muffled giggle escaped Bluestreak.

"And this is the tale of when they made the biggest fool out of a Decepticon named Starscream…"

_Note: Yes, there's more…_


	7. Chapter 7

"And…that is how we escaped," an inebriated Sideswipe finished. He downed the rest of the energon before him and grinned at the others gathered about the table. He elbowed Sunstreaker slightly. His twin eyed him drunkedly, as he sat at the table with his fingers fairly clawed into the table for support. The others laughed, even as Sunstreaker shot them all a glare.

Bluestreak brought his laughter under control amidst a slight hiccup. "So…do you think that Megatron ever fround out?"

"Fround?" Jazz asked, grinning.

"Yeah, fround!" Hiccup. Giggle.

"They have been quite quiet lately," Ratchet said.

"I dunno," Sideswipe replied, motioning over to Hound for another container of energon. One was placed in his hand and he tried to mask the slur and static in his vocals after he drank it. "…mebbe!"

"C'mon Sides," Sunny slurred. He paused for a breath, and for a second it appeared he was going to fall off his chair. "You never told me 'bout that thingie of yours."

"Thingie?"

"That thing. You know. The thing."

Bluestreak giggled uncontrollably, his laughter spotted with hiccups. Jazz couldn't control his laughter anymore and joined in.

"Oh, the _thing_," Sideswipe grinned. "I planted a little…you know…wild card."

"A what?" Hound asked.

"You know…a little incendryary object."

"Incendiary?" Hound corrected, bemused.

"Yeah, that."

"That means it blows up," Jazz stated.

Bluestreak erupted into laughter again at the reference.

"I planted something," Sideswipe continued, trying not to laugh. "That well…let's just say will ruin Starscream's little 'plans'."

Sunstreaker grinned evilly and slung an arm about Sideswipe's shoulder. "Tell them what it was."

Sideswipe sat back smugly. "Well…it's a…"

….

Megatron's optics came online slowly, and he found himself staring into the blank optics of Soundwave and Frenzy. His whole body ached dully, as if resonating from some distant and healed wounds. "What…happened?"

"The Lamborghini twins escaped," Soundwave answered. "The one called Sunstreaker shot you with a stolen rifle twice, with the last shot nearly deactivating you. If he had aimed a few millimeters to the left, you would be dead."

Megatron's mind raced as his cpu brought up the necessary memories. Being shot. The yellow twin falling to the floor. The explosions. The twins escaping. Starscream…

He growled. "Starscream…"

"Has taken control in your absence."

"I'm sure he has," Megatron moved to sit up, but Soundwave kept him down. "Let me up!"

"You are still not well enough. It has been nearly two months since the incident. In that time, Starscream has repaired the hull and most of the main computer, which the red twin, Sideswipe, destroyed. He has even obtained energon rations, even though we have not been able to find the twins."

Megatron couldn't mask his surprise. "He…found energy?"

"I am just as surprised as you, sir, although I do not think he is happy that you were able to be recovered."

"That sounds more like Starscream," Megatron muttered. "I think I have to see the rest for myself. This sounds too bizarre to be true."

"Ah, Megatron, you're awake." The two looked up as Starscream entered their 'repair bay'. Starscream folded his arms and didn't seem none too pleased. "I am so glad you made a speedy recovery."

"So am I, although all this nonsense about you taking the lead and…not screwing up is rather confusing."

Starscream scowled. "Don't let giving praise hurt you too much, oh mighty Megatron," Starscream sneered as he turned away. "Primus forbid you should praise your crew on a job well done in your absence." He began to walk away.

"Wait, Starscream," Megatron began. Starscream stopped. "Uh…thank you, Starscream."

Starscream eyed Megatron, then gave a small, barely audible, "Hmph!" before leaving.

"I don't know about you, Soundwave," Megatron hissed. "But something isn't right here."

….

Megatron stood in the control room, surveying the damage done to the main computer, and the repairs that were in progress. Vital memory units had been compromised, besides surface damage that could be easily repaired.

He frowned.

….

The holding cell in the brig was marked for non-use, and still retained the blaster pockmarks on the walls, as well as the broken force field generators. Blasts to the generators came from the inside of the cell. Bits of the metal cell was cracked from ricochet blasts. He could see dents in the wall from the skirmish between Starscream and the twins. The monitoring equipment in the hub was completely fried.

Megatron frowned as he gazed down into the compromised machinery. Again, memory banks were completely destroyed. Most of the communications equipment was intact. He poked a bit of broken machinery, amazed that the twins knew just what to hit and where.

A small red chip clattered from the tangled wire mess to the ground. He picked it up and eyed it, instantly recognizing the Autobot insignia on the chip.

….

Starscream entered the control center, frowning instantly upon seeing Megatron standing before the newly reconstructed main computer. The last two months had been almost a dream for Starscream, save for that he knew the whole time that Megatron had not been killed, and would make a steadfast recovery. As the days progressed he became more sour, knowing that soon his reign would end.

"Yes?" He asked. Megatron waved him off. "I was busy writing…"

"The others will be here in a minute. I just wanted to unveil the new main computer to everyone, including some new…adjustments."

Starscream folded his arms and waited as the others entered. As soon as the rest of the Decepticons were present, Megatron activated the main computer. "It looks just as it did before!"

"Ah, but wait," Megatron grinned a grin that made Starscream uneasy, and he reached over and deposited a small red chip into the computer. The others exchanged confused glances as the computer processed the chip. "This addition will help us immensely!"

Starscream froze as a recording was brought up, a recording of himself inside the brig. Instantly he knew what the clip was and what was going on, and moved forward. Megatron raised his gun arm and shook his head.

"_I'm listening."_

"_On one condition."_

"Megatron, I can explain," Starscream started. The other seekers fidgeted.

"Save it, Starscream," Megatron smirked. "I knew this whole 'loyal, respectful Starscream' was too good to be true. Thank Primus our Autobot friends decided to make a recording of what transpired down in the brig."

"_You must destroy the Decepticon mainframe computer and provide a return of energon supply for all Decepticons."_

"_For our freedom? That's hardly a good asking price."_

Starscream groaned inwardly and shifted his optics to the screen. Frenzy and Rumble had already turned to him in anger. The other jets stood back, hoping against hope itself that whatever Starscream said didn't indemnify them.

"_The unfortunate bot who was in charge of disarming you is going to get a rather rude surprise when he realizes he missed one lowly pistol. Don't get me wrong, it's quite refreshing to trade insults without the sound of blasters destroying the art, but the truth is, I don't want you as captives. And my colleagues don't wish to call you their colleagues."_

"You _framed_ me?!" Rumble growled and advanced on Starscream, but Frenzy held him back. "Let me go! I had to spend a month in the brig because of that lying tincan!"

"_Yes, Megatron has a plan to either brainwash or blackmail one of you, if not both of you, into Decepticon service. Quite frankly, the thought sickens me."_

"_That still doesn't even out the destruction of the mainframe computer and free energon."_

"_And severely injure, if not kill, Megatron."_

Megatron shifted his optics to Skywarp and Thundercracker. "I can understand how Starscream would jump at the chance to betray me, but I'd never think I'd see this sort of thing from the likes of you."

Thundercracker stepped back in dread. "I…uh…well, sir…"

"Silence!" Megatron scowled. "Don't worry. I've got a fitting punishment for the three of you."

"_Besides, it'd be nice to show your newly attained troops that you can handle a crisis such as the demise of Megatron in a situation such as this."_

"_My thoughts exactly."_

"Megatron, my lord," Starscream began. "I can explain all of this, it's not what it seems!"

"You asked the Autobots to _kill_ me, Starscream. You might have just done it yourself! And you knowingly plotted against me!" Megatron stepped forward, gunarm at the ready. The trio of jets backed off.

"Good going, Starscream," Thundercracker hissed.

"Yeah," Skywarp echoed.

"Shut up! You two are as much a part of this as I am!" Starscream screeched.

Megatron smirked. "Starscream, do you know what it feels like to be run through with a blaster that comes from your own faction?"

"Uh…no…" Starscream eyed the blaster.

"I think you should know how it feels. You should feel the heat passing so close to your core. I think you should see the smoke pouring from your torso," Megatron laughed a bit maniacally as the gun charged. "Just to return the favor!"

Starscream's scream was heard through the furthest reaches of the ship as the gun discharged, followed by the screams of his fellow jets.

Megatron's laughter echoed afterwards.


End file.
